


Skwistok drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Excessive Drinking, Foreign Language, Getting Together, Hot Tub Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Masochism, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, skwistok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random ideas i had that became short fics, mostly 2000-4000 words, and lots of porn. Some are loosley related to episodes, others are random drabbles. Made this because the world needs more of these twoEdit; howdy, I'm looking for betas and cowiters, if you'd like to write with me, or read my first drafts feel free to leave a comment with a way to contact you. I work on docs, but I can share stuff for proof reading across platforms :)
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Pretend this is a title

Toki laid on the couch of the Mordhouse, a bowl of candy on his stomach and a cup of straight vodka by his side on the floor. Just another day as a member of Dethklok. Nathan was with Pickles fighting about a new album, everyone else had given in, knowing Nathan wouldn’t let them release anything that wasn’t perfect, but Pickles was passionate about arguing with the leader, so that's what was happening. Murderface was jerking off, per usual, and as far as he knew, Skwisgaar was working on a new solo. Everyone had something to do but Toki, so he opted to start the day off right, by getting drunk and eating too much Willard Wonky candy mix.. He should probably stop, he’s been getting shakes and he feels like he just did a line, but damn if this free candy wasn’t fucking amazing. Maybe if he had food to eat he’d stop? A flash of realization struck Toki as he realized he hadn’t eaten anything but candy today. He should call Charles. Nah, he would yell at him about day drinking, that robot. He’d usually ask Murderface to go on food runs for him when he was lazy or drunk, but he told everyone what he was doing (in a bit too much detail.. Ick) and Toki knew it wasn’t a good time… The hoodie dudes! Toki sat up to call for one of the Klokateers, but laid back down as his head started spinning. Fuck, okay.. “Hello? Is amybodys deres?!” Silence.. Oh well, maybe if he drank till he blacked out somebody would come around and feed him but the time he was awake, because Toki wasn’t about to get up and get all fucked because of the couple bowls of candy he had. Grabbing to cup, Toki chugged it down before tossing the empty container away, sighing and rolling onto his side, his stomach roaring. Oh well, maybe candy will help. A few more minutes of silence passed before Toki decided he needed more vodka more then he needed to not puke, slowly sitting up, he heard footsteps coming down one of the large hallways towards the living room. Yay! He was saved! Laying back down and eating a chocolate coated pretzel, he listened to the footsteps for a moment before Skiwsgaar was looming over him on the couch, looking down at his disheveled appearance. “Whats de fuck is going on in heres?” “Skissgaar! Ims very drunk, ams I need tos eat! Could yous go gets me de food? I haves moneys right heres.” Toki said in a happy sing-song voice, pulling out his wallet and holding it out for his bandmate. “Yous can buy whatevers yous want for yourselfs toos!” The mop of golden locks shook with laughter as Skwisgaar took the wallet from the extended hand, nodding. “Sures, Toki. Whats dos yous want?” Toki beamed up at him and grinned, “Foodz.” he grinned, as if he’d said some amazing idea. Another laugh, though shorter this time was given. “Okei, but I’m taking dat fucking candies, its kinda fuck yous up.” “Okei, but yous have tos trade me it for mys vodka!” Beaming again, Toki pointed out the half empty vodka that sat on the coffee table near feet away from him.

“Hows fucked up are yous?” The lead guitarist hummed, walking over to the bottle and tossing to Toki, watching him shrug and catch the bottle,fumbling with it before steading his hands, popping the cap and taking a swig before putting the bottle down. “Maybes I should takes de drunk naps..” The weight of the bowl left his lap, a content sigh leaving his lips. “Dats is a good ideas, den whens yous wakes up, de food wills be here.” Toki smiled and nodded, grabbing the bottle cap take another swig before putting it down and resting his head on his arms, yawning. “Danks, Skwisgaar. You'res de best!” And with that Toki was out like a light. Skwisgaar shook his head fondly and grabbed the bottle to take his own sip, gently taking the cap from Toki’s hand and closing the bottle, putting it back on the coffee table along with the wallet and the bowl of candy before heading out, borrowing Nathan’s bike rather than taking the limo. If anybody but Skwisgaar pulled that sorta shit, Nathan would kick their ass, but Skwisgaar was probably the most sensible of the group, so he had a bit of trust with the leader.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Toki woke up, he heard the quiet tapping of fingers on an unplugged guitar, his sight greeted by the sight of all his stuff laying on the table, and a few bags from Dimmu Burger. Fuck, that smelled amazing. “Morning, little Toki. Hows was yours drunk nap?” Toki smiled and sat up, holding his head and rubbing it while he spoke. “Its was good, danks yous! Did yous alreadys eat?” Swisgard nodded his head and pointed to a purple smoothie on the table that was half finished, and likely melted. “Dats its? Yous know yous could’ves boughten amythins, with mys moneys right?” The eldest his guitar down, grabbing his drink and humming. “I paid. Yours ass was sos drunk, sos I don'ts mind. Plus I gots dis smoothie, which is metals as fuck.” A laugh was given before Toki peeked into one of the bags, gasping. “Holys fuck! Yous gots, like, everys burger dey have!” Shrugging, the blonde man took a sip of his drink, giving Toki a blank look, “We’re literallys fucking rich Toki, it’s nots like I boughts yous a mansons.” “Doesn’ts means yous needed tos buys dis much!” Despite sounding a bit pissed off, Toki grinned at the nice action. It was rare that anybody in the band was nice or generous, so it was a breath of fresh air. The elder simply shrugged and set his drink down, grabbing the guitar once again. "I didn'ts knows whats yous like, sos I gots everythings." What the fuck? It was crazy, like he was dreaming or something… Maybe this was to fuck with him? Or maybe he wanted something? "Whys are yous being sos nice tos me? Are yous gunnas prank me? Did yous cums on the burgers?" He whined, grabbing a burger and unwrapping it from it's paper, inspecting the sauce for jizz reminiscences. "Jesus, Toki, nos! Whys de fuck would I dos dat?" Shrugging and feeling a little guilty for the paranoia, Toki apologized. "Sorrys. I just didn't dink youds dos something sos nice.. Thanks, bys de ways, I reallys appreciate its, just don't tells de rests of de band dat I said dat!" An amused laugh was given by Skwisgaar at the confession, a soft smile gracing his features. "Okays, buts it's not likes yous said somethings weird." Toki didn't know how to respond, so Instead, he stuffed his face. Fuck, he was sooooo hungry! Man he needed to eat more food and less candy.. Oh well, fuck that. (insert diabetic coma joke)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a while ago, but things had became a lot more like that day, at least when Toki wasn’t skipping out on practicing of course. Then he got a mouth full from the swed.. But, mainly when they had one on one time, Skwisgaar was a lot more.. Generous. He wouldn’t even share a shot from his two six when the band had just picked him off the streets to play for them, but they’d slowly grown close as they practised more and more, Skwisgaar helping to teach him new and different techniques, and Toki always helping to push Skwisgaar to keep up with his progress. And yet he was still somehow always a few steps ahead everytime they practised together. But anywho, generosity. It started out super subtle, and if it weren’t for Toki’s anxiety about jizz burgers or acid laced water, then he probably wouldn’t have noticed. It started with the food, then booze, then into picks, then equipment, and now he was trying to buy him clothes for the after party of the recent tour. He really should stop him, but it felt.. Nice, to be coddled. He was never spoiled by anyone growing up, and now he couldn’t stop himself from taking advantage of the situation. So he let himself be dressed up in his ‘regular jack-off’ disguise, an oversized, black sweat shirt that had a little Rockso face on the chest, the classic quote ‘I do cocaine’ lining the midsection in pink bubble letters. His pants were a pair of grey sweats, something he’d never be caught wearing, along with a trucker hat that also fit the statement. Then, he was pushed into the limo, gently at least, with Skwisgaar following behind. All leading up to getting dragged around and dressed up. They were at the third store now, and Toki, though still appreciative, was getting concerned. The way Skwisgaar hiked the jeans he was trying on over his hips to ‘make sure they weren’t too tight', or how Skwisgaar was choosing more clothes for Toki than himself. He didn’t even try on the few items he grabbed, stating that he was just replacing some of the stuff the had gotten messed up during one of their many concerts. It was starting to worry him. What was going on?! “Skwisgaar, whats are yous doing?” he nearly whimpered, clearing his throat and feeling his face burn in embarrassment. “What dos yous mean?” Skwisgaar hummed, leading back into the changing room and tossing his shirt off. “Yous knows what I mean! Quit its untils yous explain.” Toki huffed, crossing his arms like an angry child. “Just let me put dis on yous, I dink it’lls match mys outfits prettys good.” Skwisgaar, huffed, grabbing the shirt from the bench and taking the hanger off. “Nos! Not untils yous explains whys yours babying me alls of de sudden. Usuallys yous are a ams dildo tos me-” Poor Toki couldn’t even finish his rant before the shirt was forced onto him. He thrashed around and put up a good fight, but he was at a bit of a physical disadvantage, despite his six pack. “Skwis-GAAR! STOPS ITS!” Toki yelled as his arms were manhandled into the sleeves of the black cotton. “Don’ts be a littles bitch, Toki.” Skwisgaar glared, grabbing his chin and squeezing. “Buts-” “Nos buts, nows are yous going tos help me get the pants on, or dos I have tos dos everything?” He was so red, he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment, the wrestling, or the hold on his chin, but Toki quickly nodded, unsure how to react. “Danks yous. Nows sit.” Letting out a groan, Toki did as he was told, sitting down on the little bench in the change room. “Yous knows I knows hows tos dress myselfs, right?” “Whats did I just says about de bitching, huh?” “Don’t..” “Ja, dat's right." The Swed got on his knees and undid his fly, to Toki's surprise. 

"Yous knows dis is kinda gays, right?" Toki's voice wavered slightly as his pants were roughly yanked off in one motion before steely blue eyes glared daggers at him. "Nos shit, God, what are yous? Ams virgins?" Skwisgaar huffed, grabbing Toki's hips and yanking them towards him, watching as the brunette gripped the bench. "I dought yous were intos chicks!" "I'm ams rockstar, I'm intos whatever I want." Skwisgaar huffed, grabbing the matching black pants from the bench, sliding them over Toki's feet. "Stand." He commanded. Toki pouted and stood, watching Skwisgaar yank the pants over his hips before getting up himself. The fabric, some sort of jean, was tight around his hips, easing up at the legs to let him breath. "I don't dink I like hows theys fit.. There's nos room for mys dick." Toki huffed, pulling the pants down to give his balls some breathing room, only to have Skwisgaar yank them back up, pulling him onto his toes with the force. Toki whimpered and cleared his throat before glaring at the man in front of him. "Hey! Don't skwish mys balls!" "Wells yous didn't even look in de mirrors. Besides, it's looks like yous like having yours 'balls skwished', little Toki." Toki looked at the mirror, his pout fading into a look of surprise.. Holy fuck, his face was all red, and his hair was a little tussled from the forceful dressing. The outfit was definitely more Skwisgaar's style, a form fitting black shirt, though this one had short sleeves, and black slacks. Shaking his head, Toki looked back to Skwisgaar and frowned. "I look like ams dildos!" "Meh, 'I looks like ams dildos, I'm Toki ams I'm a crybabys'," He mocked, grabbing Toki's hips and turning him around. "Maybes I should punish you, ja?" 

Toki stiffened at the word, fear coursing through him as he turned to give Skwisgaar a terrified look. "I'm sorries! Please, nos, Don't hit Toki!" Confusion hit Skwisgaar before remembering the scars that laced the younger's back, and the life he lived in Norway. "Shh, I'm not going tos hurt yous, little Toki. I'm just goings tos teach youd not tos whine sos much, ja? If yous don't want mys help I'lls stop whenever yous want. Yous want me tos stop?" Silence rang through the air before Toki turned back and looked at the dressing room door. "Yous won't judge me? Or tells de rest of de band?" Skwisgaar chuckled and shook his head, he was always so worried about everyone else thought.. "Of course not, Toki, whys would I dos dat?" "Because dis is ams punishment, ams yous might want tos dos dat tos, uh.. Make me feels bad?" Toki said unsure of himself. Skwisgaar shook his head and frowned at the younger boy and turning his face to look at him, and kissing him reassuringly. "I would nevers want tos hurt yous like dat, Toki. I don't dos dis tos be mean, I want yous tos learn tos not whine when I dos nice dings, ja? Stop being sos damn worrieds." Skwisgaar smiled. Toki was a bit tooken aback. He still didn't understand how this was happening.. "Wowee.. Did yous reallys kiss me?" "Nos, reallys?" Sarcasm laced the blonde's tone, leaving Toki to giggle. "Ja, okei, but be nice." Nodding, Skwisgaar set his hands around Toki's hips, rubbing small circles into his back, grinning, "I can't promise." 

Toki didn't respond, biting his lip and waiting for whatever was to come. Before his mind had time to wonder, Skwisgaar gave him a playful spank through the clothes, earning a yelp. Hearing a chuckle from behind him, Toki gasped as he watched the other man's hand info his fly, helping Toki slide them off. Looking away, Toki tried to grasp what exactly Skwisgaar was planning. The swed grinned as he dropped to his knees, sliding one hand up Toki's thigh and snapping the waist band of his boxers. Was this what Skwisgaar did with all those milf's? Toki pushed the thought away biting his lip as that hand pushed its way under his boxers, squeezing his ass teasingly before snaking its way through the boxers, trailing down his happy trail down to gently squeeze him. "Ohs shit." Toki gasped feeling his dick twitch in interest. After only a few pumps with Toki squirming Skwisgaar grinned and pulled his hand back to pull his boxers back. "Wowes, yours sos sensitive." He commented, putting his hand on Toki's back to guide him into a half bend over. "Ja, de goirls always says dats." He hummed, his voice breaking off when the calloused hand grabbed him again. Skwisgaar made a trail of love bites going up his pale thigh, everytime he locked his jaw he bit down a little harder, finding that Toki had a nice reaction to a little bit of pain. How bout that? That mouth came up to Toki's pert cheeks, giving a last harsh bite before pulling back to spread one of his cheeks with his free hand, giving an extra little squeeze with his strokes as he licked around Toki's rim, giving it an experimental suck. The younger bit down on his hand to hide his growing noises, it wasn't his fault that his only experience was with groupies who didn't care, or if anything preferred, if he was loud, so holding back was becoming a growing issue. Not that Skwisgaar minded, it's not like the klokateers couldn't kill anyone who found out, and it was hard to deny how much he enjoyed making Toki scream, sexually and casually. The tongue pushed its way past the ring of muscle, thrusting around to loosen him up as he slowed his hand, twisting his wrist, and fuck Toki was gone. Was this totally gay? Yes. Did it even matter anymore? No, not really, not when Skwisgaar was tongue fucking him and doing that thing with his wrist. None of the groupies could even compare to this. 

When Skwisgaar pulled back, Toki was about to complain when two spit soaked fingers were prodding at his rim. "Yous look sos nice like dis," Skwisgaar hummed, giving his ass another slap for the hell of it. "Yous can be sos good if yous trys." Toki bent his head down and grinded his teeth into the skin between his thumb and pointer finger, muffling a long whine. "Awe, yous like dat when I talk tos you'd like dat?" Finally those fingers were pushing in and, fuck, that actually felt amazing. It was all beginning to become overwhelming, in a nice way, the steady pump of Skwisgaars wrist, the fingers begining to gently thrust, the mouth coming back down on him, and- "Fucks, what is dat?!" Toki gasped, a rush of arousal spiking in his stomach. Leaning up to looking behind him, Toki, blushed in embarrassment and glared as the swed laughed. "Yous reallys never done dis before, huh? Dat ams yours prostates, feels nice, ja?" He hummed, grinding his fingers into that spot. He couldn't hold back the loud cry at the merciless finger, sliding back down against the wall till his chest was supporting him. "I, uh, ja.." Toki muttered, handing his face in his arms before that spot was roughly grinded again, and jeez, Toki wasn't going to last long.. Skwisgaar kept up with the rough, perfectly angle thrusts and rough pumps, pulling his mouth back to purr against Toki's skin. "How's ams yous doing up dere, little Toki?" Choking on his words Toki's looked back at him, bleary eyed, and Skwisgaar knew he had to fuck him. Not here, without lube, of course, but the second they were at the Mordhouse "Ahn, I'ms sos close, Skwis, please." Humming, Skwisgaar bit down on a pale thigh, giving it another nice bruise. "Please what?" "Please, tells me tos cum.." It was a gentle, tame request in the hot mess of changing room sex they were engaging in, so Skwisgaar felt like he should enduldge him. "Cum for me, little Toki." Watching him quake with the force of it, Skwisgaar saw Toki as he came, spasming around his fingers and spilling over the closet door. Now, with the adrenaline rush out of his head, Toki was He just got fuck by his bandmate in the stores clothes. Wow. "Uh, nows what? Yous want de blowjob?" Toki hummed, reaching down and grabbing his boxers, getting a slap on the ass. "Wells, if yous ams offering, fuck ja." Skwisgaar grinned.


	2. Everyone's a shithead. That's the title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it real short, Toki gets finger fucked infront of the band. Feat. Some wrestling and apparent non con (safewords are available, but not used) so slight trigger warning if your not into heavy humiliation, play fighting, and voyeurism

It was a usual band practice. Abigail had stepped out to talk to Charles about the how long the next album was going to take. It really shouldn't have token as long as it did, especially since they were out of their creative rut, but Toki and Skwisgaar were at each other's throats over every damn note, to the dismay of the rest of the band. Watching them yell and leave in separate directions had become a common occurrence, so without either guitarist the band usually had to end band practices there, bantering to each other about how annoy this shit was getting. At least they'd made it an hour today before Toki fumbled his part, Skwisgaar pausing his playing to tell him he should've practiced. The others slowed to a stop before the thunk of Toki's flying-v guitar hit the air, the crackle of the cord getting squished hurting his ears as he started yelling, a mix of Norwegian and English, "Ams yous fucking serious?! Perfeksjonist pikk!" He yelled running at the lead guitarist, and in a spilt moment Skwisgaars guitar was thrown too, hitting Toki's chest and winding him long enough for the blonde to jump him, tackling him to the ground was a feral growl. 

"What the fuck are they doing?!"

"Dun't worry bout it, Nate, they're alwayes like dat. Fightin 'n shit."

The three watched as their friends rolled around, wrestling to get on top. "Din lilla tik! Kom ner!" Skwisgaar huffed, his swedish leaving the others confused as to the conversation, or insults, taking place. Toki's pants were yanked off, left around his ankles so he'd fall when he tried to get up. "Ha ha, jävla sa till dig att gå ner, Toki, men du lyssnar aldrig." "Skwisgaar! What de fuck!" Toki huffed, using his superior upper body strength to push him off him, forcing him onto his back. In a second, Skwisgaars belt was in Toki's hand and looped around the pale neck infront of him. "Hva skal du gjøre nå, hore du?" A harsh kick came at Toki's back and, Skwisgaar was back on top, unlooping that belt from his neck and slapping the younger's face with it, stunning him so he could easily flip him onto his stomach, giving his ass a slap while he was there. The feeling of leather squishing his wrists together made Toki's heart skip a beat. He lost. Everytime he lost.

"Holy shcit. Thatsch sho fucking gay though, am I rightch?"

Nathan coughed and looked away, unsure how to deal with the situation. "Uh.. Skwisgaar, Toki, stop. C'mon, we're right here!"

For a moment, he actually thought it would stop. Skwisgaar was standing up, and Toki was getting up to stand on his knees, but before anyone could say a word, a pale hands was grabbing Toki's hair and dragging him to the other side of the recoding room, chuckling at the near scream he gave as he tried to find some footing. Picking him up and tossing him down onto the red couch on his chest, the boys watching in a mix of horror and arousal as Toki was mandhandle around by their lead guitarist. Skiwsgaar got on his knees and hiked Toki's thin waist up, taking a moment to dig the bottle of lube out from between the leather cushions of the recoding room couch, but once it was out Toki was fighting to get off the couch, crawling away only to be pulled back by his thighs. "Prova och kör, det är söt, men du kommer inte att bli gratis." Skiwsgaar muttered into his ear, blonde locks tickling his to skin. "Du kommer ikke til å gjøre noe med det, ikke sant?" A laugh ran through the air before the sound of the cap opening. Toki's white briefs were pushed down, the feeling of cold lube hitting Toki's tail bone before trickling down to his ass in a mind numbingly slow pace.

"Holeey fuck, guys!" Pickles screamed.

Toki screamed and cried out a half apology before one finger was roughly pressing into him, almost immediately finding Toki's prostate. "Nei!" Toki helped, slamming his face into the couch as Skwisgaar teased the spot maliciously, easing in a second finger to make it worse for the brunette. Choking out a sob, Toki finally relaxed as he was finger fucked, no, prostate fucked by Skwisgaar, infront of the fucking band. "Nej? Du skulle inte ha slutat slåss om du inte vill ha detta, så håll käften. 

"What.. what do we do? Should we leave?"

"No! then wellsch have to get closesh to that!"

"Dats true.."

Nathan looked at the two bandmates who weren't going at it and glared. "Then practice!" "Well dey're fucking?! Isn't day, I dunno, rude?!" Pickles huffed eyeing the two Europeans through the glass. "Holy shit, just say you're gay too, it's not that hard." Nathan groaned. "Hey! I didn't sey dat!" The red head huffed, grabbing his drumsticks and looking back down at his drum set. "We'll practice quiteley, okey?" Murderface scoffed in disbelief and played with his pick. "Schould I turn my amp off?"

Tears welled up in Toki's bright blue eyes as he felt the wave of his orgasm building up. He begged in a mix of Norwegian and English, but it didn't help, if anything, it just made him go even harder. The song they were playing started to fill the room as Toki started crying, his cum staining his thighs and the couch. Thank god for klokateers. Skwisgaar waited until Toki squirmed in over stimulation, his breath catching in his throat. Once the fingers were gone, and wiped clean by a near by tissue box, the belt soon left too, gentle hands guiding him up to be wiped off and dressed back up. "Chills de fuck out for me, okei?" "Ja, okei, I'm sorries.. but yous got tos apologize tos de guys for de gays stuff." 

"It's okey! We liked it!" Pickles shot a thumbs up, breaking the sound of his quiet drumming. "Don't schay it like that! Jesush Pickles, way to empty the closhet." "Can we stop fucking around now?" Everyone went silent as the band leader groaned in frustration. "But, uh, yea, it wasn't that bad.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm disappointed with myself but here's a thousand words of some bad porn, also I can't write murderfaces lisp sbsksbd help.


	3. Hot tub sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low-key inspired by a drawing promt on Tumblr from @boraxisme, lost the link oop :/

Skiwsgaar was a dildo, if you asked Toki. Not that he didn't like him, but he was so incredibly annoying. Like, yea, they got along great, aside from the constant bickering. Anywho, today he had a good reason to call him a dildo. Skwisgaar was such an ass about practically everything, but this took the cake. All he wanted to do was play with this dethsub toy, yeah they had merch of their vehicles now, but that's not the point. The point is that Skiwsgaar seemed to live in a constant state of extreme horniness. Friendly touchscreen were always an indication of what was to come, so when he felt a firm hand on his thigh, he flipped him off. "Nos, not here."  
Skiwsgaar made a face before huffing and crossing his arms, offended at the rejection. Nobody rejects Skiwsgaar Skwigelf, right? "Yous fuck de milf's here, whys can't we?" Toki giggled and shooked his head. "Well, it's a little more awkward if de Charles walks in on us fuckings each other." "Wells it's none of his businesses." Skiwsgaar huffed, slowly growing impatient. He watched as Toki grabbed their near by bottle, they had one open wherever they went, and took a few mouthfuls, setting it down in favor of his little dethsub. It was childish, but also really endearing. "Toos bad. I said nos.. Unless I get tos be on top dis time." The Norwegian hummed matter of factly. With a laugh, Skiwsgaar shook his head and hummed. "Yous can't tops me, probably cum in two seconds like ams teenager if I let yous touch me." "Heys, fuck yous! I can sos top, I can fuck yous sos good yous won't knows what hit yous!" Another mocking laugh, "Okei, calms downs, yous can ride me but I don't dos de butt stuff." Toki jaw dropped before he was pulled over to straddle Skwisgaars legs, the little dethsub floating away in the hot tub. "You suck." Toki huffed, warpping his arms around Skiwsgaar neck and giving him a deep kiss, pulling back to a slightly red and grinning Skwisgaar. Hands came around to squeeze Toki's pert ass, but hey we're slapped away before they got the chance. "Nos touchings." Toki hummed, tapping Skiwsgaar nose teasingly. Quirking a brow, the swed complied, setting his hands beside his legs. Toki ran his fingers up Skwisgaar's torso, squeezing his shoulders and smiling down at him. "Yous ams reallys cute, I wish you'd let me dos dis more oftens." He hummed, leaning in to bite his neck, leaving a little bruise before trailing his mouth to his chest, giving a pink nipple a rough lick and nipping the bud. Skwisgaar was about to grab Toki's hair and pull him away to complain, but before he could grab the brunette strands, a hand was gripping his wrist, pushing it back down. Skiwsgaar groaned and tipped his head back, he usually didn't let other people touch him like that, but Toki was Toki, so of course he was going to bite his damn nipples. Once the pink had faded to a bright red, Toki pulled away, satisfied with himself. Moving back up to kiss him again, letting his hand snake down into Skwisgaar's swim trunks. Swallowing the curse that left the blondes lips, Toki pulled back and grinned smugly down at him, teasingly pumping the half chub in his hand. "Did you bring lube, min lilla Skiwsgaar?" The blond nodded and motioned to the discarded clothes behind the liquor bottle. Toki crawled up onto the edge of the tub, his hips on Skiwsgaar shoulder. 

Skiwsgaar grinned and let Toki grab the lube before standing, hauling him up with him. Toki let out a shocked yelp before he was slammed into the water, the muffled laughter of Skwisgaar hitting him through the water. When the younger resurfaced, he punched Skiwsgaars shoulder and pushed him back down, glaring. "Yous suck!" Skwisgaar couldn't stop laughing, so he just shook his head. With a sigh, Toki climbed on top of him again, grabbing his chin and forcing his mouth shut. "Stops."

Silence. Not a tense awkward silence like the ones they have with the group, but a calm moment between lovers.. and it was interrupted by a moan from Toki, as a result of the squeeze Skwisgaar gave to his crotch. "Yous assholes!" Now it was Toki's turn to laugh. They were just a couple of giggly, tipsy guys fucking in a hot tub, and it was great. They stayed like that for a bit, just laughing and enjoying each other's presence, but the raging hard ons between them begged for attention. "I hate yous." Toki smiled, giving thean under him a chaste kiss. "I knows." Skwisgaar grinned, pushing the hair out of Toki's face and kissing him in turn, giving a teasing nip to those plump lips. Thankfully, the cap was closed when Toki was tossed into the water, so it was still good, dumping out a glob onto his hand, Toki moved to sit on the edge of the tub so he could prep himself without the lube washing away, slipping off the swim trunks and tossing them aside. As he pressed the first finger in, a blonde head of hair came between his legs, green eyes beaming up at him. Toki quirked a brow at the look before humming in realization, watching a pale hand grab his dick. "Mhm, Skiws.." Toki sighed happily, threading a hand through that pretty head of hair. Smirking up at him, smug as always, Skiwsgaar took his tip in his mouth, giving a brutal suck before popping off and giving the side of his base a love bite. A breathy moan dropped out of Toki's lips, his hand stuttering before he added a second finger, picking up his pace so he could hurry up and stretch himself for Skwisgaar. "Yous looks good, wish you'd would blows me more often." Toki smiled, scissoring his fingers as he spoke. He got a low him in response, the vibration of the noise rumbling though Skiwsgaars mouth, the hard cock in his mouth twitching.

Toki smiled in content, it was a nice moment for him. Skiwsgaar was great in bed, of course, but sometimes Toki longed for a bit of control in the constant fight for dominance. He really should've won most of their fights considering how sacked he was, but the blonde always played dirty, and Toki was weak for it. Speaking of playing dirty, a lengthy finger found its way in between Toki's own, earning a moan before a smack on the shoulder. "Ims in controls here." The blonde popped off Toki's cock to laugh, shaking his head. "Okei, sure whatever yous want tos tells yourselfs." Scoffing, Toki pushing Skwisgaar away. "Just sit downs!" At least he complied, sitting down in his spot and grabbing the forgotten bottle. Climbing back on top of Skwisgaar, Toki pushed the other swim wear down his thighs to give him access to what he's been working for, smirking and giving Skwisgaar's cock a couple pumps while lining his hips up with him. Skwisgaar took a swig to muffle a soft groan, watching Toki slide down onto his cock. The brunette grinned and snacthed the bottle as Skwisgaar pulled away from it, taking his own swig and grinding his hips against the blondes. 

Skwisgaar reached to grab his hips, but had his hands smacked away, giving a huff and setting his hands back down. The man on top of him laughed and gave him a peck on the jaw before slowly raising his hips, grinding them back down, and fuck maybe he should let Toki take control more often.. Grinning, Toki started bouncing his hips, fucking himself on Skiwsgaar, reaching his hands out to grip his boney shoulders. "Yous like dis, huh? Yous should let me dos what I want mores often." Skiwsgaar nodded in agreement, leaning in to kiss Toki. Slowing his thrusts to focus on making out, Toki slid a hand to Skiwsgaars jaw and nipped at his tongue, grinning against his lips as the man moaned beneath him. Taking another long swig, Toki picked up his pace, using all his strength to ride him. When Toki leaned back, a small whine left his lips, "Oohs," Toki smiled, feeling the head of Skwisgaars cock hit his prostate dead on. Skwisgaar grinned and thrusted his hips into the spot, bouncing the man on lap. Toki helped in surprise before grinning back down at Skwisgaar, rocking his hips in rythm with the other guitarist, letting him grab his hips and push him against his dick. The water made in easy for Skwisgaar to carry Toki, putting a hand under his thigh for support as he fucked him on his cock like a flesh light. Toki put the bottle to Skwisgaar's mouth, biting his lips to muffle himself well he feed Skwisgaar some straight vodka. The blonde Gladdy accepted as the bottle tilted up, giving him a few swigs before it was pulled away to Toki's lips. Watching Toki finish the bottle was a little worrisome, considering the time, but then again who was he to judge.. the empty bottle was chucked away, thankfully landing in the water in harmed, and Toki was back on his mouth. Unlike the younger, Skwisgaar could kiss and fuck at the same time with ease, but Toki was slowly starting to break. "Awes, fuck, Skiws, Ims gunna.." The blonde chuckled, kissing one of those red cheeks before humming. "Comes for me, Little Toki." 

The brunette spasmed on Skiwsgaars cock, pulling a moan from the other as he joined him in a drunken orgasmic bliss. Skwisgaar slowed to a stop, grinning at the moan Toki gave as he spilt into him. He'd never let him do this sober. The two shared a moment gasping for air, heads spinning. "Ohs wowees, Skwisgaar, dat's was ams fucking great." Toki sighed, slumping against the taller male. Skwisgaar snorted and pulled the man off his cock, setting him to rest on his thighs. "Don't pass out nows, we need tos gos tos one of ours rooms." Toki grumbled and nodded, warping his arms around him. "Is dere booze in yous room?" Skwisgaar shook his head. "Nahs, but I have de bud, you should come smokes." And that was a good way to get Toki to stop drinking. Nodding eargly, Toki sat up and stretched before standing. "Okei! Let's gos!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles cringed at the scent of sex in the bands lounge room, looking around for any lingering reminiscenes, or people, from the action. A bottle was floating around in the hot tub, Skwisgaar and Toki's outfits messily thrown by the poolside. Upon closer inspection, their was a half empty bottle of lube in the pool as well as a dethsub sub model. Well, uh. Huh. Shaking his head, he decided not to interfere more then the simple 'no sex in public area' thing. As for now, he needed to find a klokateer to clean up this mess before anyone saw it..


End file.
